


Always

by Appleee



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 看了真人版后的短打。银时被大家所记挂着啊（。所以还想写他和各种CP~





	Always

1  
小时候打打闹闹，平静便是平静，在老师的教导和笑容下没有任何不安，一心向上，有过这就是永远的想法，后来被证实为错觉；战争的时候全然不在意，硝烟和鲜血把人锁在一起，一次离开可能会是永别，彼此之间做好见上最后一面的准备，嘴上说出的永远是相信，心里呐喊着一定要回来。

战斗时谈笑话语脱口而出，精神一刻不敢放松，面前敌人张牙舞爪，背后则是以命相交的同伴。开过如果你死了我肯定每年都为你扫墓的玩笑，更多的时候说如果你死了我绝对到墓前天天陪你聊天，到把你叫起来。

从没有一刻认为这一切都是白费力气，直到你被迫进行的选择，看着你做出让所有人绝望的选择，想这个世界上大概没有人比你更绝望。因为曾经一心同体，才能够明白你的感受。

条约出来，佩刀的权利都被剥夺，鸟兽散去的同伴，斗志并未化作死灰，在这个地球，在整个宇宙，每天都有生命消亡，即使不是死亡，分别也终将来临。你消失在眼前，想着至少为了改变这个腐朽的社会，陷入再次疯狂，直到再次相遇的那天。

变了一个人似的，将最深刻的东西由外向里折叠进身体中，对过于的缄口不言是经历过太多的证据，可你还是同一个人，胡闹语气中隐藏的认真让人会心一笑，无可辩驳。那个夜晚，桂小太郎躺在空落落的榻榻米上，想到有这么一个夜晚，和所有重视的人坐在一起，抬头望向夜空时的清醒。他现在找回了一颗属于自己的星星。

2  
知道你就在身旁和不知道很不一样，比激进时多放了一颗心。解决你身边的麻烦，也给你带去一堆麻烦（虽然尽量避免）。无意中对上的视线使得沉默在心中多了几分其他的意味，是从什么时候注意到的，这个家伙是个男人。是在穿女装的时候，还是在被敲醒的时候？

否定名字成了每次见面的固定项目，从没有厌烦过，只是有想要堵住你的嘴的一瞬间。想想竟然有发笑的冲动。头发被扯过数不清的次数，变成短发后反倒被说还是以前那样好，这样就不能叫做“假发”了。从伊丽莎白降落伞上被蹭到重要的地方，一晚上莫名其妙没有睡着。动手的时候你半推半就，或许是被过分认真的眼神打动，过了这个夜晚想要当作什么事情都没发生过肯定是不行的。拿来一堆结婚计划书。

“银时，我会和你结婚的。”桂小太郎在万事屋中拿出的结婚登记瞬间被撕成了碎片。

新八目瞪口呆，连槽都吐不出来了，神乐想了想，说结婚时给宾客的伴手礼可不可以是醋昆布，如果你俩在一起了桂会不会带她去吃更多好吃的，主角坂田银时倒在沙发上，抬头遮住了额头，满脸通红。

妥协得比意料中块一点，同居生活还是不能顺利开始，毕竟一个官兵在后，一个欠租不还。相互的记挂变了味道，可是这样的日常比起从前好太多。想着要是高杉和坂本知道一定很惊讶，字斟句酌写了信送到了可能会收到的地方，差点儿登上宇宙报纸，想到会给你带来麻烦遂放弃。高杉送来的是自己弹的三味线录音，坂本发来视频祝福笑哈哈地询问一些私密的事情，银时气得要和桂分手，他正换装成酒店老板娘，露出一半肩膀。桂太瘦了，瘦到能摸到腰间的骨头，虽说身体本来就这样，银时竟然发现自己的干劲比从前多些，逼迫他在粗茶淡饭加上几块嚼之有味的牛肉。医生惊讶地说他最近的血糖值有所下降，他没说出口是天天被念叨少喝草莓牛奶，改喝乌龙茶。

不管之后会发生什么，这个事实都不会改变：我爱你。深知这点，便已足够吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 看了真人版后的短打。  
> 银时被大家所记挂着啊（。  
> 所以还想写他和各种CP~


End file.
